The war of the Usurper
by FapTime
Summary: The news of the death of lord Rickard Stark and his son Brandon Stark reach the Vale and Jon has to tell Ned and Robert the news. That is the time when the Rebellion and the fall of the dragons began.
1. Start of the rebellion

**DICCLAIMER: I DO NOT KNOW ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS ONLY THE ONES THAT ARE LISTED AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER**

* * *

 **JON I**

The fairly calm evening was looming over the mountains of the Vale. Although the evening was calm and quiet, those words can't be said about lord Arryn. In the chambers of the lord of the Vale, lighten by a few candles around the room, sat lord Jon Arryn in his desk with a piece of a paper in front of him, which he was re-reading again and again. He lost count of how many times he was reading the letter that came from Kings's Landing to his chambers this evening.

 _"Not to mention Elbert died there too most likely."_ thought the lord about the death of his cousin, who most likely died with the Stark men that went into the capitol with lord Rickard.

With the letter still in hand, Jon couldn't fathom the logic with which the Mad King thinks. This letter. How could he send the king heads of his son's?

 _"Not son's, Jon. Wards."_ corrected John his thoughts.

Robert and Ned were the closest things that Jon had to son's he never had. Both of his previous wife's tragically died. His first one during a childbirth, which took away both Jeyne and his stillborn daughter. And his second wife, Rowna, didn't have the luck to conceive a child before she died of the unexpected winter chill that visited the Vale.

Now he finally had what he always wanted and Mad King just assume's that he will give them their heads. Give them the heads of not only heir to House Baratheon but now, even the heir to House Stark. If someone should give someone someone's head, it should be the Mad King and he should be giving both Ned and Robert the head of Rhaegar Targaryen for what he had done to Lyanna.

 _"Why? Why did he do it?"_ asked John himself. Why was the heir to the Iron Throne so stupid to abduct Lyanna? He already married Elia Martell. Happily, it even seemed. With beautiful two babes. But then he just has to mess things up because he wants the she-wolf of the North.

With raging thoughts, time flew fast. It was late in the evening already and he should get to his bedchambers for a good night sleep. Which will not come lightly after those news. But there is still one thing he has to do. He stood from his chair, and slowly went to the door of his chambers. Jon slowly opened the door revealing the guard behind his chambers.

"Ser Alkvin. Bring Ned and Robert to my chamber's." said Jon to the guard.

The guard in a shining steel armor with a blue/white cape on his back gave his lord a confused look.

"In this hour, my lord?" asked the Alkvin.

"Yes. I have important news for them." said Jon. _"Especially for Ned."_

Poor Ned. The new heir to the North already knew the news about the capture of his older brother. He was visibly shaken a little by the news, even when he didn't know him as much as he knows Robert. How will the poor young man react to the news of the death of his father and brother remains unknown. And Jon wishes that he would not have to tell these news to Ned. Hopefully, Robert will comfort him when Jon will tell Ned these delicate news.

Wait for the two men to arrive was nerve-wracking. Jon thought about it over and over again. How to hand such news to the man of nine-and-ten namedays? His thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on the door. The familiar knock of ser Alkvin Redfort. Here it goes.

"Come in!" exclaimed John in his chambers.

And here they stand. The two heirs to the Great Houses of Westeros. One of which doesn't even know it, yet.

"Lord Arryn." said the first man quietly, and made a slight bow to him.

"Again? I already told you many times to call me Jon, Ned." said Jon with a sad smile. But he knew it would be of no use to scold him. Northerners are as stubborn as they say. Maybe even more so.

"Jon. Why did you bring us here in this bloody hour?" asked the second young man whose voice echoed through the chamber.

"News came from King's Landing." said Jon quietly getting right to the topic. Faster he will say it, faster it will be over.

"Lyanna?" asked Robert impatiently in his loud voice. Jon could immediately see hope in those bright blue Baratheon eyes. Unfortunately, he does not have the news Robert seeks.

"No, Robert. There are no news about lady Stark as of yet. It's about lord Rickard and Brandon Stark." said Jon quietly yet again. As soon as he said it, Robert's eyes visibly lost it's spark when he didn't mention the only living female Stark.

Jon then looked at Ned who was waiting for the news. Standing tall. Quiet. Composed. Nearly not moving. Not drawing any attention of the room unlike Robert who was shifting, ruffling his hair, scratching his hand and more.

"Ned. I... I am terribly sorry to have to tell you this. But. Your father and brother. They died." said Jon quietly as he was looking at those grey eyes for a reaction. Ned blinked a few times when he revealed the news. His composed stature was visibly shattered. Jon saw that he was breaking on the inside, but was trying to remain calm on the outside.

"How?" asked the young Stark with a slight tremble in his voice.

Jon couldn't even tell him what atrocity they did to Ned's kin in King's Landing, so he just took the letter he was reading this whole evening and gave it to Ned.

Robert, on the other hand, stopped scratching his hand and was just looking at Ned with a shocked face. The shock slowly transformed into anger. A furious anger.

Ned's eyes ran through the letter several times. Tears started forming in his eyes as he was reading the letter over and over again, just like Jon did earlier. Jon then stood up from his chair and walked to Ned. He put his hand on his shoulder and grabbed the paper Ned was holding. Ned didn't want to let the paper go, but after several tugs from Jon, he finally let go.

"What happened to them?" asked Robert, in slightly angry voice.

Jon looked at Ned trying to find out if he can tell him. Ned with glassy eyes nodded. Jon then took the letter and gave it to Robert so he can read it too, as Jon was petting Ned's shoulder and as Ned was trying with all his might not to break down.

"That's a monstrosity! Madness! How could the council allow it?! Fire as a champion?! That's not how trial by combat works in the face of gods! And..." angry Robert stopped as he looked at Ned who was still standing next to Jon with his head hung low and with long black hair covering his face.

Both Jon and Robert now could see few tears fall onto the floor from behind Ned's long black hair. Robert then threw the letter on the desk and went to pet Ned on his other shoulder just like Jon did.

"Jon. Will you give us to them? Will you give us to the dragons for slaughter?" asked Robert with an angry voice that he was clearly trying to keep in check, but to no avail.

"Of course not. Not after what they did. What Aerys did to Starks can't be ignored nor forgiven." said Jon.

"And Rhaegar!" Robert added angrily to which Jon only silently nodded and agreed.

"What are we going to do then. If you will not grant king Aerys's wishes, you will be labeled a traitor to the crown, lord Arryn." said Ned as he lifted his head up and looked at Jon by his side. It took little to no time for Ned to put himself back together. Even though the tears could still be seen in his eyes. First his sister. Now his father and brother. No one could blame the lad for shedding few tears in this dark hour.

"Ser Alkvin! Bring in the maester!" exclaimed Jon as Jon looked at the door and could see the shadow move under them. Alkvin heard. Good.

"What do you plan, lord Arryn?" asked Ned curiously. But before Jon could answer they heard a chair being moved. They both looked at the desk where the lord of the Vale usually sat and watched as Robert sat down, took a blank piece of paper, feather and began writing.

"What are you doing, Robert?" asked Jon curiously with one hand still on Ned's shoulder.

"Calling the Stormlands. I am going to march into the Red Keep, kill the Mad King and free Lyanna myself!" said Robert loudly as he was writing furiously. Seems like they read each other's minds. Shortly after Robert finished his sentence another knock was heard on the door.

"Come in!" exclaimed Jon and an old maester entered the room.

"How may I be your service, my Lord." asked the maester with no hair.

"Call the banners." said Jon confidently.

"How many, my lord?" asked the old maester.

"As many as the Vale have." said lord Arryn seriously to the old maester.

"What for, my lord." asked the confused old maester.

"The Vale and Stromlands are rebelling against the crown." said Jon to the maester who was visibly surprised by the news.

He had this on his mind for a while. As soon as he got the letter, he knew that there is no way that he will give Ned and Robert to Aerys. That man is a madman. But when he realized that Ned is now lord of Winterfell and Robert is lord of the Stormlands it was clear that they won't be just sitting around and watch as Aerys will burn the Seven Kingdoms to the ground. It's time for somebody to step in.

Ned seemed surprised by the turn of events when Jon looked at him. No one else would probably notice, since reading Eddard Stark is quite difficult. Surprised and observent. That was how he looked like to Jon. Ned was observing his best friend writing with those quiet, yet watchful eyes of a Northerner. Jon took both of Ned's shoulders, step in front of him and looked into his eyes.

"Ned. You are Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North now. You have the chance to avenge your father, brother and find your sister. You have the power to call your own bannermen too." said Jon to Ned. It was abrupt, but since Robert is already writing letters to lords of Stormlads, and Jon will be writing to the lords of the Vale, they need the North behind their backs as soon as possible. And there will be no doubt that all the North will answer to Ned's call. The North already lost too much. And three out of 7 Great Houses of Westeros is a good start in a rebellion against the crown.

"Maester! Prepare my seal and some papers. The North is in an open rebellion too." said Ned seriously to the maester, who was surprisingly still in the room. Maester then bowed slightly and went to his chambers for seals to grant their wishes.

Jon wasn't even surprised that Ned acted so quickly. He probably didn't even need convincing to do the right, honorable thing and avenge the death of his brother and father. Seems like he won't be getting the sleep he wanted tonight.

 _"The North remembers."_ whispered Ned right before Jon, Robert and Ned sat down in lord Arryn's chambers, began writing letters to their lords, handing them to maester and joining their forces to end the reign of Targaryen kings.

* * *

 **So, what do you say? Review are welcomed. I may even decide to write a full story. My take on Robert's Rebellion if you, readers, would want.**

* * *

 _Alkvin Redfort - brother of Horton Redfort. Being only a year younger than his older brother, Alkvin wanted to be the Lord of Redfort too. This created conflict between the two brothers, and when their father died, there was a threat the fighting would get bloody. At the age of fourteen, their mother stepped between them and resulted the conflict once and for all. Not showing any favoritism, she declared that the two will have a joust. The one who will win the joust, will become the Lord of Redfort. The other will go to to the Eyrie and will become a knight, giving up lands and serve the Lord of The Vale. Horton won the joust and as was promised, Alkvin went to Eyrie and is loyally serving Jon Arryn as his personal guard from that day onwards._


	2. Two letters

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS EXCEPT THAT I HAVE MENTIONED IN THE END**

 **SHOUT-OUT TO YoungsterAustin. I AM GRATEFUL THAT HE TOOK HIS TIME WITH THIS CHAPTER AND RAN THROUGH IT. THANK YOU!**

* * *

 **BENJEN I**

Sleep wasn't something that would come to Benjen lightly. Again. From the time his father left Winterfell, Benjen had to be the Stark in Winterfell. Not so long ago, everything was simple.

Brandon will marry Catelyn, Lyanna will marry Robert, he will go to the Wall and Eddard... Well. Eddard didn't really say what he wants, but from what Benjen could gather about his brother, he would desire a simple life. A quiet life.

This planned future that House Stark was seeking was crumbling to its foundations. All because of the crown prince of the Seven Kingdoms and his foolish actions at the Tourney at Harrenhal. The moment all smiles died they called it. A fitting name actually.

Benjen shifted in bed once again. Being the Lord of Winterfell is actually a lot harder than he initially thought. So many people of the smallfolk ask for an audience with him that he is kept busy all day long. He can't even spar in the courtyard or go to a godswood to simply pray to the Old Gods for Brandon's well being.

How does his father do it? It takes ages to come up with a proper punishment for the crimes some people commit. Benjen even had to execute a man who killed his own brother and raped said brother's wife.

That was the first time he held the ancestral sword of House Stark in his hands. The massive blade of valyrian steel was as big as he is. When Benjen grabbed the leather handle of the great sword, he became incredibly nervous. Saying the sentence was the easy part, but the swing was another.

He has never taken the life of someone. But he passed the sentence and it did his duty to send the man to the gods. Thankfully, all it took was one swing and it was over. Benjen had to put all his strength to make a swing with the blade, and it even caused him to topple a couple of steps forward when the blade did its job.

Maester Luwin said he was a brave lad that day. Brave? Mayhaps.

But he certainly doesn't want to be the lord of Winterfell. So many responsibilities are not for him, and executing criminals doesn't light the day up either.

A light knock on the wooden door woke the youngest Stark up. Three knocks, barely hearable. Maester Luwin, he thought. But what does he want at this hour?

Benjen got up, dressed in the white robe he wears to sleep, and opened the door to a fairly young man for a maester. Even though the black hair is slowly turning white and is slowly falling from the maesters' head.

"What's happening, Maester Luwin?" asked Benjen when he opened the wooden door.

Even though Maester Luwin doesn't show his emotions very much, it was clearly visible that he was sad. The maester pulled a letter out of his black long robes and gave it to Benjen.

"News from King's Landing, my lord." said maester in a quiet tone.

"Has my father arrived?" asked Benjen opening the letter that the maester gave him.

"Yes, my lord. That he did." said the maester now in even more quieter tone than before. Just from the way the maester talked, Benjen knew that something wasn't right.

 _To Benjen of House Stark,_

 _I King Aerys of House Targaryen, Second of his Name, King of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, summon you, Benjen of House Stark, new Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North to King's Landing to swear loyalty to your king._

 _Your father lost against fire, the Champion of House Targaryen in a trial by combat. I was merciful enough to give your brother, Brandon Stark, an option to save your father by giving him the sword, but the fool strangled himself trying to reach it._

 _Considering marching into the King's Landing with 200 armed men is an act of war I want you to pledge your loyalty to me, King Aerys of House Targaryen, Second of his Name, King of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the realm._

 _If not, the fate same as that of your father and brother awaits you. Your other brother will be executed soon too, and since you are only a boy, I will spare you, if you will pledge your loyalty to me._

 _King Aerys II of House Targaryen_

When the last words of the letter were read, Benjen's hands felt weak and he dropped the letter on the stone floor of his chambers. Even at the age of four-and-ten name days, he understands what the letter meant.

He didn't know what to do or say. A minute ago, his family was still alive. And in the blink of an eye, his father, and brother had died. The majority of his family had died in a single moment.

Benjen couldn't stop tears from escaping his eyes. Burning his father alive and letting Brandon strangle himself? What a cruel death.

What should he do? Should he head south and pledge loyalty to the King? No, he thought. Aerys would burn him alive too, even when he is saying he would not. Rumors escaped that the king enjoys burning, not only men but women and children too. And after this cruelty, Benjen believes those rumors. So, going south is not an option. What should he do? Someone, give me an answer, the young lord prayed.

"I offer my deepest condolences, my lord." said the wise maester of Winterfell sadly.

Benjen tackled maester Luwin and hugged the maester tightly. Luwin is the only man that can help him now. Even though Luwin is here just a few weeks, Benjen does not have anyone else. Right now, he regrets not making friends with anyone when he was younger. He thought all he needed was his family.

Benjen felt how maester hugged him back. Still sobbing and with tears dropping on the floor, Benjen smiled for a moment. Maesters must not show loyalism towards anyone but the other maesters. So they never engage in social interactions other than when their knowledge is needed. So it warms Benjen's broken heart that at least Luwin will stay by his side.

"What now?" asked Benjen hoping for an answer he does not know.

"We wait." replied Luwin.

"For what?" asked Benjen.

"Your brother, lord Eddard. He has to decide what happens next. All we can do is to just wait and hope he is still alive." said the maester.

His brother, now his only brother. Eddard will decide what happens? How will that work? His brother didn't receive a proper education on how to run the North like Brandon did. Will he even know what to do? And what did King Aerys meant by that his brother will soon be dead too? What did he do?

Looking at the letter with teary eyes at Benjen's feet he could only deduce one thing. He truly is the Mad King.

"Maester Luwin?" asked Benjen as he wiped the tears off his face with a shake in his voice.

"Yes, my lord?" replied the old maester.

"Send a raven to the Eyrie and ask if my brother is well. And do not tell anyone about my father's and brother's death. We will wait for Ned's response and then inform them." said Benjen to which the maester simply nodded.

Not even two days later, a raven from the Eyrie came, which surprised maester Luwin and Benjen. It takes at least four days for the raven to fly from the Eyrie to Winterfell.

 _To my brother, Benjen of House Stark,_

 _Brother, I believe that you already received news about the deaths of our father and brother. If not, then you have to know that King Aerys II burned our father alive as our brother, Brandon, tried to save him, strangling himself in a process._

 _It's a cruel crime against our family, but we do not have time to grief. Gather the army of House Stark and tell them the news. Tell them what the King did to their lord and heir. And tell them that I will go south too. However, not with 200 men, but 30 000 men, if gods be good and every noble house in the North answer my calls. I called them to Winterfell so expect some visitors soon and treat our guests well._

 _House Baratheon and House Arryn will aid us and we will avenge the deaths of our father and brother, and free our sister. Time for diplomacy is over. If Targaryens want fire and blood, we will give them just what they want._

 _When you receive this letter, I will already be on my way to Winterfell to gather our forces. I trust that you will manage to treat our guests right as I will be on my way to take up the responsibility as the new Lord of Winterfell and march south._

 _Your brother, Ned_

So this is how it's going to be huh? Benjen smiled. He thought that this was the right way, but he didn't want to write to the lords of the North if his brother had a different plan. Ned may be quiet, but he sure is an intelligent man. He wouldn't start a war if he didn't think he could win. And with the Baratheon's and Arryn's at their side, the war the three great houses of Westeros are planning is serious.

"Can Winterfell take 30 000 men in its walls?" asked Benjen the maester.

Benjen was sitting in the great hall eating the lunch with the nobles when Luwin with the letter came. He put the piece of a chicken wing back on the plate to discuss what his brother wrote.

"Winterfell castle? No, my lord. Winter town outside of the castle? Yes. According to what was gathered, since winter is ending, a smallfolk is already returning to their villages from the winter town so there should be enough place for all the men." responded Luwin.

"Good." replied Benjen.

At least that's taken care of. Benjen intended to go back and eat the chicken wing in his plate, but looking at the piece of meat, another question arose in his mind.

"And the food?" asked Benjen. Coming from winter, their stock of food will not be big, that is certain, thought Benjen.

"That is a different story, my lord. As at the end of any winter, our stock of food is small. However, if the troops gathering here remain only for a few days, then our food stock should be just enough to feed everyone. But we will have to inform lord Eddard of this problem because we will not be able to gather enough food for his army marching south." said Luwin.

"And where do you think we find these resources for the army, maester Luwin?" asked Benjen, curious about how this problem will be solved.

"Other lords should bring their own supplies with their own armies, but I don't think it will be enough since they too faced a harsh winter. One of the options is to restock while heading south. For example, House Manderly in White Harbor could stock the northern army nearly to full capacity with their trade routes and their skills in trading provides them with a lot of wealth. Others may help with supplying the army too. My question is if these houses answer lord Stark's call. War is not something to be taken lightly and not everyone wants to participate." said maester Luwin.

"The North will answer the calls of my brother." said Benjen confidently. He knows that the northern lords were furious when the abduction of Lyanna reached their homes, and even more so when Brandon was imprisoned in King's Landing. Northern lords remember a lot of things. Some of them are still bitter about the "King who Knelt". And that goes back 300 years. The North truly does not forget easily. Especially the things that disrespect the North. It's easy to see why the phrase "The North remembers" is so stuck up to the North. Even young Benjen Stark could see it clearly now.

"Call ser Alister Karstark. It's time to share the news about Brandon and my father." said Benjen, with a heavy heart. Losing them is still a fresh, painful wound in his hearth.

With the maester gone, Benjen had time to think about what comes next. It is just now he realized that he will have to be the Stark at Winterfell much longer. And if gods be cruel and take Ned to them, then he will be there much longer.

Benjen quickly shook his head trying to get rid of those unpleasant thoughts. Looking at the plate with a chicken wing again, he resumed eating.

When one of the servants went to the table to take Benjen's empty plate, a tall man around 30 namedays old with white long hair and equally white and long beard entered the Great Hall of Winterfell. Nearly as tell as Benjen's own father, with eyes just as grey as Benjen's, the man in a steel chainmail armor and a simple black tunic depicting a white sun approached Benjen.

"Lord Stark, have you called for me?" asked the man with a small bow.

"Aye, ser Alister. I need you to gather the men of House Stark and prepare them for the upcoming battle." said Benjen, trying to sound as confident as he could to Winterfell's Master at Arms.

"A battle, my lord?" asked a surprised Alister. Just then the door opened and Luwin came back to Benjen's side.

"Aye. We are going into a war." said Benjen.

"As much as I would like to go fight again, only your father can give me the command." replied Alister.

The whole room was now dead quiet. The nobles that were eating with the lord of Winterfell looked at the black-haired young lord with surprised faces. Even Benjen's personal guard at his side was visibly surprised.

Benjen looked at maester and nodded. Maester than left Benjen's side by the table, and gave Ser Alister the two letters where all the information Alister needed were. Once handed, Luwin returned to his place at Benjen's side.

"So that's why you looked so down these past few days..." mumbled Alister just enough for Benjen to hear when he finished reading the two letters.

"Ser Alister. Gather our men. Show them these two letters. Show them what they did to their liege lord and heir. I want our men to feel the same hatred towards the Mad King as I have right now when they will be on a battlefield." said Benjen, slowly emphasizing every word he said.

And again, the whole hall was looking at Benjen with uncertain faces. He is only four-and-ten name days old and he is already declaring a war? And what happened to their liege lord and heir if Benjen talks like this?

"Aye. Once our men will hear about this, I can reassure you, my lord, that our men will fight with a fury, not even the Seven Kingdoms can extinguish." said the master at arms.

"Prepare winter town for the arrival of our bannermen and ensure the men of the North are all prepared to march south as soon as my brother arrives." said Benjen.

"With pleasure, my lord." replied Alister smiling, turning around and leaving the hall.

"My lord?" a small fair-haired girl no older than eight namedays appeared in front of Benjen's table looking with concern at Benjen.

"Aye, little one?" Benjen replied.

"What is happening?" she asked nervously.

Now that Benjen looked around, he saw the shocked faces of the nobles in the hall. He can't blame them though. He just declared a war at a simple lunch without any warning. Benjen stood up and made a statement.

"My lords and ladies. I think you deserve an explanation. My lord father reached the capitol asking for a trial by combat to free my siblings Brandon and Lyanna Stark. But the proper trial by combat in the face of gods never happened. They tied my father to a stake, and the Mad King "chose fire as his champion". They burned my father alive while my brother was watching with a rope around his neck and a sword just out of reach to save my father. Brandon strangled himself trying to reach the sword." said Benjen to everyone present. He didn't care that even children will hear this travesty. Let them hear it. Let them know why their fathers will go to war. Let them know what a sick ruler the Seven Kingdoms have and that new one has to be chosen.

"I know I ask of you a lot. I ask your fathers, husbands, and sons to go into a war from which they may or may not return. But we are not doing it just for House Stark, but for all the people in the North. House Stark protected the North and its people for thousands of years from various threats. And we can not protect our people when a ruler like this sits on the Iron Throne. Who knows who the Mad King burns next? It could be any one of us! And I say enough is enough! " declared Benjen. Many faces now wore a smile instead of a sad look which Benjen received after he told them the news about his father and brother.

"This is the last time House Targaryen disrespects House Stark! Let's see how well dragons fare against the winter!" shouted Benjen.

Suddenly everyone was standing on their feet chanting "Starks! Starks! Starks!" Even the little girl before Benjen. Looking at all the noble ladies and lords chanting the name of his House put a smile on Benjen's face.

" _The North truly remembers"_ he thought.

* * *

 **So I decided to write a full blown story on Robert's Rebellion. And I have to say, there will be a ton of OC'S. Reason? I am sending them to war and there need to be some casualties. Especially once all the Baratheons, Starks and Arryns assemble, there will be ton of OC's. Alister Karstark and Alkivn Redfort are ones of many.**

 **I haven't read the books, so I don't know many details about the Rebellion. I went through the ASOIAF wiki several times to gather information about the Rebellion. Don't know if it's enough but we will see.**

 **And another thing. Since this is my fanfic, I will change one big thing to keep things interesting. Ned will not marry Catelyn in this story. I think I will have a pretty good reason why Ned will not marry her. It will all go back to the Tourney at Harrenhal.**

 **I mean, I just have to write something about that event if I am writing about the rebellion. So many mysteries and interesting things happened there that I just have to. Knight of a Laughing Tree. How it went down between Lyanna and Rhaegar. And lady Ashara.**

 **So Every 5 chapters there will be one flashback chapter dedicated only to the tourney. From start, to finish of this story. I think it's pretty reasonable, since the tourney is a really big part of the rebellion.**

 **And last thing. I will write a quick backstory to each OC so it will help you understand the story under the chapters where they first appear. Backstory of Alkvin Redfort is in the previous chapter now too. So review and see ya in the next chapter.**

* * *

 _Alister Karstark – brother of Rickard Karstark. As the second son of lord Karstark, he was sent to White Harbor and fostered there at the age of 5. There, young Alister saw how Manderlys are different from any other northern House and got interested in their customs. One of them was the knighthood. And since White Harbor is the only place where you can reach a knighthood in the North, he eventually became a knight. A smart and talented one at that. Lord Rickard Stark heard of the talents of ser Alister and summoned him to Winterfell, granting him a position of the Master at Arms at Winterfell._


End file.
